Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1, was the first series of James Ben Linus' Big Brother UK. The series began in 2015 and concluded with ??? being crowned the winner. The series revolved around a group of strangers living in a custom built house with no contact with the outside world. Each week, the housemates are required to nominate two people for eviction. The two or more people with the most votes were nominated to leave the House. The viewers then decided which of the nominees should leave, with the selected person leaving during a live show. This process continued until only five housemates remained, at which time the public voted for which of them should win the £100,000 prize. Housemates List of Big Brother 1 housemates Summary Lorena, Rex, Estelle, Ron, Pearl, Jin, Dale, Vera, Cecil, Joshua, Lavera & Deanna enter the house during Launch Night. After all original fourteen housemates enter, Big Brother wishes them all luck, and welcomes them to what will be the first season of the show. The housemates decide to introduce themselves to one another, breaking the ice with champagne provided by Big Brother. During their introductions, Deanna annoys the housemates with her overbearing personality and distinctive laugh. Lavera jokingly tells Deanna to "stop trying to make it all about her", causing Deanna to snap at Lavera, with the atmosphere quickly becoming uncomfortable between the two. Lorena quickly becomes drunk, with the house assuming she either drank too much or is a lightweight. Upon requesting the bedroom opens to allow the house to put Lorena to bed, the group begin to discuss how they will work out the sleeping arrangements, with several housemates having to double up due to their only being eight beds. Joshua begins to complain about this, stating he is uncomfortable with the prospect of having to share a bed with anyone, regardless of gender. Dale and Estelle both view this as particularly selfish, voicing their opinions openly to Joshua. Later in the evening, Dale, Estelle, Jin and Joshua talk in the garden, with Joshua trying to redeem himself in the eyes of others. The four get on well, and their conversation lasts into the early hours of the morning. An unlikely friendship also begins between Lavera and Rex, who are later joined by Lavera's bed-buddy Estelle. During the course of the week housemates are disturbed by strange flirtatious behavior between Cecil and Deanna, with Cecil admitting he finds her differences endearing. Deanna states she is just having a bit of fun, and doesn't expect anything to come from "harmless flirting". Deanna, Pearl and Ron have bonded being some of the older members of the house, feeling as though they don't always fit into the conversations held by younger housemates. Despite this, Ron seems to bond well with Estelle and Jin, finding their positive outlooks on life refreshing, whilst the two find Ron's dry sense of humor amusing. Lavera, Lorena and Ron gossip in the garden about Cecil, with all three finding his attraction to Deanna uncomforting, feeling as though he's completely out of his element, and generally doesn't fit in with the house. On Day 6, Cecil and Deanna received the most nominations from their housemates to face the public vote, with Vera narrowly avoiding being nominated, with many feeling as though she had ostracized herself from the rest of the house due to her age. Upon being nominated, Cecil didn't take the news well, whereas Deanna accepted her fate, not surprised that the house was "so quick to judge". Lorena begins openly mocking Cecil behind his back, causing Vera to snap at her, stating that she shouldn't so willingly mock others when they'll all be nominated at some point. Jin and Lavera later bond well, with the two discussing their strict rules enforced by "ethnic" parents. On Day 10, Deanna became the first housemate evicted with 66% of the vote to evict. During Week 2, Estelle, Lavera, Pearl and Ron are called out in front of the whole house for breaking the rules by discussing nominations, in which a transcript of the four discussing their willingness of nominating Cecil and Lorena was played to the house. As a result of the rule break, the whole house was punished, much to the annoyance of others. This caused a large argument between Lorena and Pearl, with Lorena citing the four as "poisonous individuals". Another spat breaks out between the two after Lorena, Estelle and Ron continuously failed to clean up after themselves during meal times, with the house agreeing the three weren't pulling their weight in terms of washing up. Feeling bad about his behavior, Ron attempted to make amends with his housemates, bonding well with Joshua and Vera, both of whom admitted they felt like outsiders. The housemates failed their farmer themed shopping task, resulting in a cut being made to the purchasing of tobacco, causing an uproar from Lavera, which annoyed several of her fellow housemates. On Day 13, Lorena, Cecil, Estelle and Lavera received the most nominations from their fellow housemates. All four took the news relatively well, having expected to be up due to the way others had acted towards them during nominations. Joshua talks about Estelle and Lavera behind their backs, claiming that it is "karma" that the two of them have been nominated, hoping to see one of them leave during the eviction. On Day 17, Lorena became the second housemate to be evicted with 51% of the vote. In Week 3 the housemates were given their second weekly shopping task, which quickly turned sour for the housemates, failing several of the initial tasks, once again placing them on a basic shopping budget. Estelle and Lavera strengthen their bond during the task, with Ron making an effort to talk to the girls. Dale joins the trio, rekindling his friendship with Estelle, which was somewhat tarnished by her behavior during the previous week. Jin and Rex please the whole house by making a "basic" Sunday roast with the rations they have left, which the housemates all generally enjoy. The two men admit they don't mind being the dad figures in the house, as its in "their nature" to look after others. Rex and Vera talk late in the evening, accidentally both admitting they'd like to nominate Estelle for eviction. This conversation is played back to the house, and once again the group lose the luxury of having hot water for several days. Embarrassed as to what he's done, upset that he may have hurt Estelle, Rex requests that Big Brother let him leave the house. However, Big Brother asks Rex to reconsider, which he later does, not wanting to leave due to an accidental conversation. On Day 20, Cecil, Estelle and Vera were nominated by their fellow housemates to face eviction, with Pearl just narrowly avoiding being nominated due to several housemates disliking her attitude. Both Estelle and Cecil took the news of their nominations poorly, unhappy to see they both once again face going home. Cecil begins to curse at certain housemates, feeling as though Estelle, Lavera, Pearl and Ron have conspired to get him out. On Day 24, Cecil became the third housemate evicted, having received 43% of the vote. During Week 4, Jin leads the house going into their next shopping task, hoping to strategically steer the housemates in the right direction. Jin's leadership appears to pay off, as the house win their first luxury shopping budget, with each member thanking Jin for his efforts. Estelle, Dale and Lavera attempt to bond with Vera, who has mentioned her desire to leave the house, with the group worried they may have alienated her to the point of wanting to quit. Pearl annoys her housemates with her controlling attitude, particularly when it comes to ordering the shopping. Nominations table